


In Time

by snippetsofimagination (VOlympianlove)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/snippetsofimagination
Summary: Written for Malec Advent Calendar 2018





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Malec Advent Calendar 2018

The wind cut like a knife to the bone the moment he stepped out of the heated car and into the snowy driveway. He pulled his heavy coat closer to his body, running a hand through his already snow dusted hair. The doorman nodded at him before the car was driving away.

He pushed open the door of the house as gently as he could, fearful of alerting the inhabitants of his presence before he wished to be revealed. The snowflakes in his hair melted immediately from the heat emitting from the large fire burning in the hearth of the living room. His coat shed more flakes of white onto the welcome mat as he hung it up, smiling as he inhaled the scent of cinnamon and apples that wafted through the air.

Crossing the room, he placed his pistol into the safe built into the wall for this very purpose and hung up his sword on the weapons rack. Carefully, he toed off his boots, all the while listening out for the sound of footsteps on the stairs and around the house, but no one seemed to have noticed his presence quite yet.

Smiling as he walked past the mantle, he stroked the faux fur trim of a little stocking hanging above the hearth and straightened a crooked wreath carefully before approaching the stairs. Most of the lights had been turned out to conserve energy but he could still make out the silvery tinsel wrapped around the banister and the glittery baubles that always accompanied them.

The clock chimed and he ascended the stairs as quickly as he could, wincing when one of them creaked underfoot. He froze for a moment, afraid that he would be discovered but the voices continued. He gripped the banister tighter, his footsteps silenced by the plush red carpet as he crept up the rest of the stairs, trying his best to avoid the creaky ones.

Light was spilling out from one of the rooms, the door slightly ajar. From within, he could hear the sound of children laughing and someone else that made his heart fill joy. He touched his fingertips against the door, gently pushing it farther open.

He could tell the very moment they saw him because all noise in the room stopped.

For a brief moment there was silence, the three faces staring up at him in disbelief. He held out his arms, unable to stop the smile from curving on his face.

“Hi,” the children broke first, joyful laughter spilling forth as they pounced, wrapping their arms around his waist and legs, whichever that they could reach, squealing with absolute delight as he enveloped them in his long arms, hugging and kissing fluffy heads and cheerful faces.

His partner was still staring when the children had had their fill, latching onto his hands tightly as if they never wanted to let go again. He cocked his head, smiling, a little uncertainly this time, and then yelped in shock when he found himself with an armful of his husband, barely able to release the children’s hands to catch him in time.

“Hi,” the words were soft, tender, murmured into his ear as he stroked broad strokes down his husband’s back, blinking back happy tears at the sound of his beloved’s voice. The children watched for as long as they could, before starting to yell, citing that they were disgusting, and that they wanted their pirate back.

“Hi Magnus,” he mumbled back, as if that was all he was capable of saying at the moment, overwhelmed by the happiness of being home, at last. He carded fingers through his husband’s hair, appreciating the softness of it being let down for bedtime before leaning down to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

When they pulled away, Magnus was staring at him, thumb rubbing over the corner of his lips, as if still in shock. He lifted his hand, lacing their fingers together tightly and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“I can’t- I didn’t think you would make it,” Magnus whispered, looking for all the world as if he thought this was a dream. He wanted to kiss him again, to reassure him that he was indeed, back home in time for the holidays.

“I didn’t either,” he replied instead, smiling weakly and Magnus gave in, wrapping him in another hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck. The boys were restless now and the little one was pushing himself between them and trying to climb into Daddy’s arms.

“I’m glad you’re home, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, stepping back so that he could scoop up the little devil from the floor. Alec grinned back, his eyes full of love and joy.

“So am I.”

  
  
  



End file.
